woodstockfandomcom-20200214-history
Setlist
Friday, August 15 * Richie Havens (opened the festival - performed 7 encores) *# Minstrel From Gault *# High Flyin' Bird *# I Can't Make It Anymore *# With A Little Help from My Friends *# Strawberry Fields Forever *# Hey Jude *# I Had A Woman *# Handsome Johnny *# Freedom/Motherless Child * Swami Satchidananda - gave the invocation for the festival * Sweetwater *# Motherless Child *# Look Out *# For Pete's Sake *# Day Song *# What's Wrong *# Crystal Spider *# Two Worlds *# Why Oh Why * Bert Sommer *# Jennifer *# The Road To Travel (???) *# I Wondered Where You Be (???) *# She's Gone (???) *# Things Are Going my Way (???) *# And When It's Over (???) *# Jeanette (???) *# America *# A Note That Read (???) *# Smile (???) * Tim Hardin, an hour-long set *# Misty Roses *# If I Were A Carpenter * Ravi Shankar, with a 5-song set, played through the rain *# Raga Puriya-Dhanashri/Gat In Sawarital *# Tabla Solo In Jhaptal *# Raga Manj Kmahaj *# Alap Jor *# Dhun In Kaharwa Tal *# Medium & Fast Gat In Teental * Melanie *# Tuning My Guitar (???) *# Beautiful People *# Birthday Of The Sun * Arlo Guthrie--order of set list unknown *# Coming Into Los Angeles *# Walking Down the Line *# Story about Moses and the Brownies *# Amazing Grace (which closed set) * Joan Baez *# Oh Happy Day *# The Last Thing On My Mind *# I Shall Be Released *# Story about how the Federal Marshalls came to take David Harris into custody. *# Joe Hill *# Sweet Sir Galahad *# Hickory Wind *# Drug Store Truck Driving Man *# I Live One Day At A Time *# Sweet Sunny South *# Warm and Tender Love *# Swing Low Sweet Chariot *# We Shall Overcome Saturday, August 16 The day opened at 12:15 pm, and featured some of the event's biggest psychedelic and guitar rock headliners. * Quill, forty minute set of four songs *# BBY *# Waitin' For You *# They Live the Life *# Jam * Country Joe McDonald, played separate set from his band, The Fish *# I Find Myself Missing You *# Rockin All Around The World *# Flyin' High All Over the World *# Seen A Rocket *# "Fish" Cheer/I-Feel-Like-I'm-Fixin'-To-Die Rag * John B. Sebastian *# How Have You Been *# Rainbows Over Your Blues *# I Had A Dream *# Darlin' Be Home Soon *# Younger Generation * Keef Hartley Band *# Spanish Fly *# Believe In You *# Rock Me Baby *# Medley *# Leavin' Trunk *# Sinnin' For You * Santana *# Waiting *# You Just Don't Care *# Savor *# Jingo *# Persuasion *# Soul Sacrifice *# Fried Neckbones * Incredible String Band *# Sleepers Awaken V *# Catty Come° *# This Moment Is Different° *# When You Find Out Who You Are° (0:37) b * Canned Heat *# I'm her Man *# Going Up The Country *# Leaving This Town *# A Change Is Gonna Come *# Woodstock Boogie *# Let's Work Together *# Too Many Drivers At The Wheel *# I know my Baby(Unknown Alan Wilson song) *# On the Road again * Grateful Dead *# St. Stephen *# Mama Tried *# Dark Star/High Time *# Turn On Your Love Light * Creedence Clearwater Revival *# Born on the Bayou *# Green River *# Ninety-Nine and a Half (Won't Do) *# Commotion *# Bootleg *# Bad Moon Rising *# Proud Mary *# I Put A Spell On You *# Night Time is the Right Time *# Keep On Chooglin' *# Suzy Q * Janis Joplin (Performed 2 encores; Piece of My Heart and Ball & Chain *# Raise Your Hand *# As Good As You've Been To This World *# To Love Somebody *# Summertime *# Try (Just A Little Bit Harder) *# Kosmic Blues *# Can't Turn you Loose *# Work Me Lord *# Piece of My Heart *# Ball & Chain * Sly & the Family Stone started at 1:30 am (3 encores. Actually played just before The Who) *# M’Lady *# Sing A Simple Song *# You Can Make It If You Try *# Everyday People *# Stand! *# Love City *# Dance To The Music *# Music Lover *# I Want To Take You Higher * The Who began at 3 AM, kicking off a 24-song set including Tommy *# Heaven and Hell *# I Can't Explain *# It's a Boy *# 1921 *# Amazing Journey *# Sparks *# Eyesight to the Blind *# Christmas *# Tommy Can You Hear Me? *# Acid Queen *# Pinball Wizard *# Abbie Hoffman Incident *# Fiddle About *# There's a Doctor *# Go to the Mirror *# Smash the Mirror *# I'm Free *# Tommy's Holiday Camp *# We're Not Gonna Take It *# See Me, Feel Me *# Summertime Blues *# Shakin' All Over *# My Generation *# Naked Eye * Jefferson Airplane began at 8 a.m. with an eight-song set, capping off the overnight marathon. *# Volunteers *# The Other Side of This Life *# Plastic Fantastic Lover *# Saturday Afternoon/Won't You Try *# Eskimo Blue Day *# Uncle Sam's Blues *# Somebody To Love *# White Rabbit Sunday, August 17 to Monday, August 18 Joe Cocker was the first act on the last officially booked day (Sunday); he opened up the day's events at 2 PM. * Joe Cocker *# Delta Lady *# Some Things Goin' On *# Let's Go Get Stoned *# I Shall Be Released *# With a Little Help from My Friends * After Joe Cocker's set, a storm disrupted the events for several hours. * Country Joe and the Fish resumed the concert around 6 p.m. *# Rock and Soul Music *# Thing Called Love *# Love Machine *# The "Fish" Cheer/I-Feel-Like-I'm-Fixin'-To-Die Rag * Mountain, hour-long set including Jack Bruce's "Theme For An Imaginary Western" *# Blood of the Sun *# Stormy Monday *# Long Red *# Who Am I But You And The Sun *# Beside The Sea *# For Yasgur's Farm (then untitled) *# You and Me *# Theme For An Imaginary Western *# Waiting To Take You Away *# Dreams of Milk and Honey *# Blind Man *# Blue Suede Shoes *# Southbound Train * Ten Years After *# Good Morning Little Schoolgirl *# I Can't Keep From Crying Sometimes *# I May Be Wrong, But I Won't Be Wrong Always *# Hear Me Calling *# I'm Going Home * The Band - Set list confirmed via Levon Helm's book "This Wheel's On Fire" *# Chest Fever *# Tears of Rage *# We Can Talk *# Don't You Tell Henry *# Don't Do It *# Ain't No More Cane *# Long Black Veil *# This Wheel's On Fire *# I Shall Be Released *# The Weight *# Loving You Is Sweeter Than Ever * Blood, Sweat & Tears ushered in the midnight hour with five songs. *# More and More *# I Love You Baby More Than You Ever Know *# Spinning Wheel *# I Stand Accused *# Something Coming On * Johnny Winter featuring Edgar Winter, his brother, on two songs. *# Mama, Talk to Your Daughter *# To Tell the Truth *# Johnny B. Goode *# Six Feet In the Ground *# Leland Mississippi Blues/Rock Me Baby *# Mean Mistreater *# I Can't Stand It (With Edgar Winter) *# Tobacco Road (With Edgar Winter) *# Mean Town Blues * Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young began around 3 a.m. with separate acoustic and electric sets. ** Acoustic Set *# Suite: Judy Blue Eyes *# Blackbird *# Helplessly Hoping *# Guinnevere *# Marrakesh Express *# 4 + 20 *# Mr. Soul *# Wonderin' *# You Don't Have To Cry ** Electric Set *# Pre-Road Downs *# Long Time Gone *# Bluebird *# Sea of Madness *# Wooden Ships *# Find the Cost of Freedom *# 49 Bye-Byes * Paul Butterfield Blues Band *# Everything's Gonna Be Alright *# Driftin' *# Born Under A Bad Sign *# Morning Sunrise *# Love March * Sha-Na-Na *# Na Na Theme *# Yakety Yak *# Teen Angel *# Jailhouse Rock *# Wipe Out *# (Who Wrote) The Book of Love *# Duke of Earl *# At the Hop *# Na Na Theme * Jimi Hendrix. The full list of Hendrix's Woodstock performance: *# Fire *# Message to Love *# Hear My Train A Comin' *# Spanish Castle Magic *# Red House *# Mastermind *# Lover Man *# Foxy Lady *# Jam Back At The House *# Izabella *# Gypsy Woman *# Voodoo Child (Slight Return)/Stepping Stone *# The Star-Spangled Banner *# Purple Haze *# Woodstock Improvisation/Villanova Junction *# Hey Joe The initial version of this setlist was copied from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Woodstock_Festival